


The Kid with the Bee backpack

by GabsValladares1012



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean Winchester, Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabsValladares1012/pseuds/GabsValladares1012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets a new kid at school, with an unusual name and a bee backpack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kid with the Bee backpack

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by this post on instagram 
> 
> https://instagram.com/p/2B_bcAmpuW/?taken-by=reyna_thequeen  
> •  
> AWE LIL DEAN AND CAS I JUST LOVE THEM OMG  
> •  
> Dean and CAS riding home on the bus together after dean beats up a kid in their class who was making fun of the new kid, Cas, and his unusual name and bee backpack. im nOT CRYING  
> •
> 
> ART IS FROM LINNEART! you can check it out here http://linneart.tumblr.com/post/116249458565  
> if you haven't checked out her work yet, I suggest you do, it's amazing and my favorite.  
> Thanks to @Mizackles for providing the link.

 

It was a sunny Thursday morning, Dean was riding shotgun, as he usually did after calling it every morning; even though he’s the only one who can, Sammy is three years old, so he rides in his chair on the back.

Dean’s wearing a blue t-shirt, blue is his favorite color, black long shorts and sneakers; he’s looking out the window, searching.

 

“RED! RED!!” he rejoices.

His mom chuckles “Yeah, I see it cutie pie” she says, catching a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. She looks over at her big boy, green eyes sparkling with excitement and a grin on his face; she stretches her right arm, to gently tousle the boy’s hair. Dean, now 11 years old, leans into the touch, letting her fingers run through blond strands; Dean smiles sweetly at her.

“White!” she calls, pointing at a car across from them, diverting Dean’s attention. They stop at a light. Dean is telling a funny story from the previous day, he loves going to school, he’s a good boy with a big heart. Mary smiles to herself, proud, and wondering how is it possible that 11 years have gone by so quickly, how fast Dean’s grown; marveling at how smart and compassionate he is.

  

“Mom?” the boy’s quiet voice pulls her from her reviere.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Are angels real?” he asks, his eyes fixed on the charm hanging from the rearview mirror, it’s a silver figurine, a body and beautiful wings. She turns, facing him.

“Why do you ask?” her curiosity, evident.

“Well, every time you kiss us good night, you say ‘Angels are watching over you’; but I’ve never seen one…” he trails off.

They’re almost at the school.

 

“Angels are special” she says softly “Not everyone can see them. Only on very rare occasions, you get to meet one”

“How will I know if I ever see one?” he urges.

“You’ll know” she affirms. “You’ll feel it. They are beautiful, kind beings”

 

Dean kisses his mom on the cheek, a thoughtful look on his face while he waves goodbye and smiles at Sammy in the back seat; Sammy squirms and chuckles, reaching with tiny hands for  his big brother “BYE DEAN! BYE!”.

 

 

Dean walks to his classroom and sits in his usual spot, his classmates wave and smile at him; he’s always been good at making friends, and he likes hanging out with different kids. But of course there’s that one group, that you cannot be friends with, unless you swear to be mean to other kids. Fergus is the leader of that group. When Dean started school a few years ago, they had been inseparable, but now, Dean tries to ignore him, and helps others deal with him.

 

“Hey Winchester! Saw you kissing your mommy earlier, still such a baby” he calls loudly, so everyone can hear.

Dean rolls his eyes. He has talked with his mom about Fergus, and she tells him that it’s best to ignore the comments, ‘Words can’t harm you if you don’t give them the power to do it’ she’d say; and Dean knows better than to respond and get in a fight, so instead he turns to talk to Charlie and Benny, his two best friends. Benny is quiet, but he likes to have fun; Charlie is loud and is always seeking adventure, she’s also very smart, with her long red hair and big eyes, she’s hard to miss.

The class starts and the kids are quiet; after second period, there’s a knock on the door. The principal walks in, followed by a tiny figure; all Dean can see, is messy black hair and what appears to be a yellow… bee, a bee backpack. Dean smiles at that, a bee backpack, that’s really original.

 

Principal Henriksen greets the class and explains he’s there to introduce a new student. The boy is hiding behind the principal, head bowed, hands clutching the straps of his backpack.

“Hello everyone, I want you to meet _Castiel Milton_ , his family just moved here, and he’ll be joining us for the rest of the year. I hope you make him feel at home, and get to be good friends with him” he finishes smiling, moving aside so the class can see **Castiel**.

 

Dean is eager to see the new kid, then he notices the mop of black hair moving, the boy looks up and Dean is mesmerized; he’s never seen anyone like Castiel. The boy has deep blue eyes, a nervous smile and rosy cheeks; his fists are holding on to his backpack straps. He looks so different to the other kids at school; a little out of place, not because he doesn’t belong, but because Dean feels he is special.

 

Castiel is nervous, dreading every second of the introduction. His dad had gotten a new job, but it required them moving to a far away city; forcing Castiel to leave his home, and the few friends he’d made. He hates been stared at, all the new faces recording in his brain; some friendly, others not so much.

He’s trying to stay calm, then his eyes land on freckled cheeks, he stares at the boy for a moment; big green eyes, blond hair, face covered in freckles, and an inviting smile that makes Castiel feel at ease instantly.

 

The teacher and the principal step out to talk; and Castiel starts down the row of seats to get to an empty one, close to the freckled boy. He’s about to reach his destination when a foot appears in his way; he trips and falls, face first on the floor. The room erupts with laughter. The foot belongs to Meg; Dean thought in the beginning she was cool, but then she started hanging out with Fergus.

Castiel looks up, face red with embarrassment and blinking rapidly, trying to hold back tears. Green eyes hover over him, the freckled boy offers him a hand. He helps Castiel up and guides him to the seat next to his; he turns to glower at Meg, she sticks her tongue out. The rest of the kids continue laughing, everyone except Charlie and Benny; Benny looks irritated, Charlie puts a hand on Castiel's shoulder “Ignore them” she says voice strong, sympathetic.

Once the teacher comes in, the laughter dies.

 

Dean looks at Castiel while he gets his books out, then leans to the side. “Hey, I’m Dean” he whispers.

Castiel stares at him, cocking his head to the side, eyes wide with surprise “I’m Castiel” he repeats, frowning a little. “Thank you” he says sincerely.

Dean smiles “Nice to meet you, Cas”. He leans back and focuses on his book.

 

The rest of the day is uneventful, at recess Dean wants Castiel to join him and his friends, but the boy is out the door when the bell rings and disappears. He comes back to the classroom and sits quietly through all the classes.

The bell rings again, marking the end of the day; Dean searches for Castiel but he’s gone, he walks with Charlie and Benny to wait for the bus. They’re sitting on a bench, Charlie’s talking about how she wants everyone to dress up as superheroes for her birthday party, when they hear someone yelling.

“Stop it!”

 

Dean turns towards the sound, he stands and starts walking, he hears laughter and recognizes it instantly, Fergus. He gets to the back of the building and there they are; Fergus, Meg and Al, towering over Cas.

“Ugh! What is that!? A bee backpack!! What a joke! Why don’t you grow up already!”

Dean freezes just for a second before his feet start moving again, of course it had to be them.

“…And what kind of name is _Castiel_? CAS - TI - EL, more like ASS - TIEL” a screechy voice chimes in, Meg.

Dean feels his cheeks getting warm, he doesn't like been picked on, but he can handle it when it happens; picking on a new kid, especially if that kid looks like Cas, sweet and innocent, Dean’s  angry and he’s had enough.

“Hey!!!” he calls clear and loud, startling the trio.

“This is none of your business, Winchester! Why don’t you walk away” Fergus spats, throwing the bee backpack over his shoulder, a smirk on his face.

Dean can see Cas now, he doesn’t look hurt, but he’s trying to pick up his things, scattered around the floor.

“C’mon, it’s his first day, just leave him alone” he says calmly, reaching out to help Cas.

Fergus swats his hand away “I do what I want, and if you wanna stay out of trouble you should go back to where you came from!” he growls.

Dean doesn't move, he kneels in front of Cas, helping him pick up his books.

“Uuuhhh! I think Winchester has a crush on the new kid” Al taunts.

 Dean ignores the comment and smiles at Cas reassuringly, but then Cas’ eyes go huge, fixed on something above Dean.

 

Fergus pushes Dean to the floor.

“You want to help your boyfriend? FINE!” he shouts and starts punching Dean. Cas is up and tries to get Fergus off of Dean, but the others restrain him.

Cas is screaming now, asking Fergus to stop; Dean with some strength, manages to turn Fergus over and retaliates. Dean doesn’t want to hurt anyone, but he was not gonna stand there and watch as Cas was been bullied.

Before things get worse, they hear some shouting and suddenly hands are on Dean’s shoulder, separating him from Fergus.

 

They all end up at the principal’s office. Dean and Fergus get detention for their behavior, they only got a few small scratches; Dean explains why the fight started, how he was trying to help Cas. Fergus and his friends get reprimanded and instead of been suspended, they have to help clean classrooms and the playground after class. They call their parents to explain what happened.

 

Cas and Dean are outside the office, waiting for the next bus.

Cas finally speaks. “Dean, I’m really sorry, you got in trouble because of me. It’s my fault…” he admits, looking at his shoes.

Dean nudges Cas’ shoulder. “C’mon Cas, it’s not your fault. Fergus and his friends are always picking up on others”

“Yeah but maybe if I’d brought another bag or had a different name, nothing would have happened” he murmurs.

“I like your name” Dean states. Cas looks up at him. “And I like your bag” He sighs. “Don’t listen to those guys, it doesn’t matter what they think”

Cas’ face lits up with surprise and wonder. “You don’t think I should switch bags?”

“No, bees are cool” he smirks. Cas is beaming.

“So, why bees?” Dean asks, curious.

“I don’t know, I like them. They remind me of my dad, we used to go fishing on a lake, and there were always bees. I like that place” he muses.

 

The bus arrives. On the ride home, Cas asks Dean if he’s okay, pointing at the band aids; Dean says he’s fine, and asks Cas about him, what he likes and dislikes, his friends and his family. Cas tells him about his dad and his older brother Gabriel, he’s a freshman in high school; Dean tells Cas about his mom, dad and baby brother Sammy and that he loves space and stars and he wants to be an astronaut when he grows up.

They live in the same street, so the boys get off the bus, and Dean walks Cas home, telling him funny stories that involve Charlie and Benny; Cas laughing non stop, and Dean thinks they’re gonna be really good friends. He waves Cas goodbye and goes home.

 

Mary is waiting in the kitchen for Dean to return after she got a call from the school, explaining the incident. Dean walks into the kitchen, and hugs her, kissing her cheek.

“Hey mom!”

“Are you okay?” Mary looks worried while she assesses Dean’s face.

“I’m fine, mom”

“You want to tell me what happened?” Mary asks, offering Dean a cookie.

Dean takes the cookie, his brow furrowing a little, then he smiles at her. “I met an angel today”.


End file.
